The Other Shrunken Detective
by BriarGem
Summary: (OC centric) Hikino Aoichi. The other meitantei from Beika. After Kudo Shinichi dropped off the map, she found herself getting a ton more cases. A chance encounter with a man in black leaves Beika one high school detective shorter, literally. Enter the 'younger cousin' of Aoichi, in Conans' class no less! Will Conan find out he's not alone in his 'little' problem? Light swearing.
1. Prologue

I paused. My friend Ran had called me back from where I was at the school gates. 'Wondering where Shinichi is again, no doubt.' Ran caught up easily. We were both in the karate club, and she was marginally better than me.

"You forgot about karate again, Aoichi!" Whoo boy, she was angry. I sincerely hoped she wasn't about to spar with me today.

"Megure-keibu called me, Ran-chan. I can't just pass up a mystery, especially since Kudo-kun is out of town on that case of his." I hoped she would understand. Her dad may get big cases since the whole 'Sleeping Kogoro' thing started, but I'm still someone Megure-keibu can call on. Or at least I like to think I am. Ran sighed and rolled her eyes, but didn't protest when I started walking again.

"Ja ne!" I called out over my shoulder. I had an odd feeling, like something big was going to happen during this case. I ignored it and carried on.


	2. Chapter 1: The Murder

It was a scene I had seen time and again. Oh, yeah, the method and people were different, but that really made no difference.

The victim, killed by a stab to the heart, followed up with a bullet to the brain, was one Kikiro Kimouto-san. She lived in a small apartment, the soft cream carpets ruby and tacky with her dried blood. No prints, four suspects.

My mind started analyzing as soon as I got on the scene. I scanned the suspects. One, a man dressed entirely in black, shifting nervously on the heels of his expensive shoes. His steel grey, icy cold eyes darted back and forth like a caged animals. Suspect two was a demure looking young woman, wearing a pencil skirt in a warm, earthy brown, and a forest green blazer. Suspect three was an overweight man in a red cardigan and blue jeans. Four was a business man in a crisp navy suit, carrying a black-and-silver briefcase.

Next, the scene. Firstly, the soft, mint colour of the walls and the warm cream of the carpet had turned a rusty red from Kikiro-sans blood. Second, the victim held the knife in her stiff hand. The elegant silver wool of her sweater and soft blue silk of her skirt were also coated in rusty blood. She looked terrifying, face stuck in a soundless scream, blood tracing a gruesome path from the single bullet wound.

I turned to ask the nearest officer, Satou-keiji if I remembered right, what exactly was going on. She read out of her notebook, telling me every detail of the case. Apparently, since she had never shown up for work, her colleague, Mijihara Ryuusuke (the businessman) had come to her apartment. The landlady, Sakuraba Yuri (in the pencil skirt) had let him into the apartment. She was apparently very quick to exit after she took in the sight. The concerned neighbour, Hajimara Kosuke, had popped his head out after hearing Sakuraba-san scream. He was the one who placed the call to the police and ambulance, calling the ambulance first.

An officer walked by with a small, snowy white dog on a leash. It began to yap at Hajimara-san and he looked as if he had eaten a lemon. Apparently he didn't like dogs. I asked another neighbour, a kindly old woman, whether that dog barked at Hajimara-san all the time.

.:(Line break):.

I called the inspector to gather the suspects. I knew who had killed Kikiro-san, how they had done it, and I had evidence. The four wandered into the small room I had borrowed for this purpose.

"I know who killed Kikiro-san. The murderer hid their tracks well, but not well enough. First they changed out of their regular clothes, wearing this," I held up a black sweater and jeans, both in plastic evidence bags. "Then they set up a meeting with Kikiro-san. They met her here in her apartment, and stabbed her. Then, just to be sure, they shot her. They changed back into their own clothes, cleaned off their fingerprints, and disposed of the black coloured outfit. Only one of you could have done it, and that person is you, Mijihara-san!" Ah, the feeling of a well thought out deduction. I first suspected the man in black, simply because he was suspicious, but the evidence proved otherwise.

"Do you have any proof!?" There it was, the culprits last desperate attempt to get off. That was always fun.

"Do you really think I would accuse you without proof, Mijihara-san? First, the victims silver wool sweater. Sakuraba-san is allergic to wool, so she couldn't have done it. Second, the dog. Hajimira-san can't stand dogs, and it would have barked at him, like it did when it was taken past him at the scene. Thirdly, I'm certain that if we check this black sweater with luminol, we will find traces of the victims blood. Finally, I found your prints on this," as I held up the bullet casing, I could hear Megure-keibu barking out an order to a lower-ranked officer. When the officer returned, he confirmed that there was in fact blood on the black sweater. Mijihara-san collapsed in tears.

"She was blackmailing me! I had no choice! Kikiro-san asked for more and more each time! I have a family to support, and she finally asked for more than I could afford. I saw red, and that's when I started planning this! That bitch got what she deserved!" He broke down further. "I couldn't stand the thought of loosing my wife and children. I did what I had to."

.:(Line Break):.

Mijihara-san was still sobbing when they led him away in cuffs. Before police started taking statements, the man in black slipped away. I was suspicious, so I began to trail him.

The man turned a corner a couple of meters in front of me, and I hurried to catch up. When I turned the corner, he was nowhere in sight. I stopped. 'How strange,' was my last conscious thought before something hit the back of my head.

**_Revised: 31/10/13_**


	3. Chapter 2: The Poison

I have never been unconscious for a long period of time, and this was no exception. I woke to the murmur of someone's voice just above my head. I could barely make out words.

"Should I... no good... still too close... oh... try out... worked on..." It was the man I followed. He crouched down and slipped something into my mouth. He followed it up with water, making me swallow reflexively. I heard the tread of his leather boots as he walked away. I had no concept of time, but I think it was only a few seconds before the burning started. My bones felt like they were melting, and my skin burned like it was on fire. I ached all over before I passed out again.

.:(Line Break):.

When I woke up again, my throat was dry and my head was muzzy. I sat up and a sharp pain shot through my head, reminding me of the events before I fell unconscious. The man in black, the sharp pain of something hitting my head, the thing I was forced to swallow, and the burning pain afterwards. I raised a hand to the aching spot where I had been hit, noting that nothing else hurt anymore. As my hand passed in front of my face, I took in the dangling sleeve of my school uniform. 'Wait, dangling?' I thought. 'It fit just fine this morning!' My whole outfit was loose and baggy on my form. I was sure it fit like a glove when I left the house though.

The sky was a deep red, reminding me that I was expected home by dark. 'Really good thing this is close to my house, or I'd get a huge wholloping from Uncle Sousuke.' I took up a brisk pace, trying to keep my loose uniform from falling off. I also noticed some of the fences seemed higher than before, but I brushed it off as a trick of the light.

.:(Line Break):.

'Jeez,' I thought, leaning against the wall of my favourite store. 'I haven't gone that far, why am I so tired.' I realized where I was and turned to window shop a bit while I rested. Then I saw a face I thought I'd never see again. Myself, age seven. "!" I started cursing. I'd picked up a few good ones from going to Kaitou Kid heists, and from my uncle (both he and Nakamori were rather free with cursing). I kept cursing under my breath as I walked the one more block to my house. Thankfully, I was out of the more crowded areas of the city, and no one gave me a second glance.

As I made it to the front gate, I realized that when I was seven, I couldn't reach the lock on the gate. How humiliating. I'd have to ring my own doorbell to go home. I reached the doorbell and rang. The door at the end of the walk creaked open, and my uncle came meandering down, cursing lightly under his breath at the "*!&$ $$& 7" that came around at this hour. He reached the gate and let out another string of words because there was nobody immediately apparent.

"Uh, down here!" I called, cursing my circumstances. Uncle Sousuke glanced down.

"Get outta here kid," he snarled. "My niece is late and I don't want any brats runnin' 'round here. That's final." I sighed. He never was good with faces, and it had been ten years since he'd seen me like this. I patiently and calmly burst out with some of the more impressive cussing in my arsenal. He whistled, apparently impressed at someone who looked seven, and had his ability with swearing. When I finished cussing him out, I began to explain the situation to him.

.:(Line Break):.

"So," he said, finally after I finished explaining. "You, brat, are really my niece, Aoichi, who was deaged through unknown means, likely poison, by a man dressed all in black?"

"That about sums it up, yes."

"One question, how stupid do you think I am brat?!" I started cursing again.

"What would it take to convince you!? Me suddenly turning back!?" I barked as my temper, worn as thin as it was, snapped. He clapped a fist into his palm.

"Look, kid, I know a simple way to see if you're being truthful or not. I'll just be a second, alright?" I opened my mouth to answer, but he was gone.


	4. Chapter 3: The Realization

About fifteen minutes later, my uncle emerged from the house again. He was cradling something and swearing gently under his breath at it. When he finally reached the gate, I had learned six new curses. He placed the thing down, and it moved away from him. That was when I finally recognized the thing as my pet, Naru. I whistled and called her over. Uncle Sousuke looked smug at first, when Naru warily circled me. I crouched down and let her approach.

Then Naru caught my scent, and with a yip of joy, leapt at me in a blur of red, cream and black fur. I tumbled over as her full weight hit me. Despite the fact that I had only gotten her half a year ago, she was quite large for her age, and though she was light to seventeen-year-old me, to a seven-year-old, Naru was like a bowling ball to a pin.

My uncle was agape above me. Naru didn't trust anyone but me, since I rescued her and brought her back to full health. He stuttered for a moment, swore a couple of times, then sighed.

"Alright kid, you win. And I can't even smack ya a good one since you're a kid now." The last part was said so melodramatically I had to laugh. Then he turned to me, with a smirk not unlike a certain Phantom Thief I'd known.

"Although," he said thoughtfully. "Now that you're a kid..." The trailing off left my imagination scurrying in twelve different directions. Pros and cons danced around my head in a demented chorus line. Mostly cons at the moment though. Diminished strength, and the fact that I nearly couldn't get into my own home! The thoughts continued to swirl in my head as I walked the tree-lined path to the door

.:(Line Break):.

Now that we were inside, I found some of the clothes I used to wear. I picked out one of the outfits I'd hated as a kid. A black mock turtleneck and short blue skirt. I trotted down to the kitchen, where my uncle was reheating supper.

"So," he said. "This 'man in black' probably thinks you're dead, huh?"

"Yup."

"How are we going to cover this up then?" I pondered his question.

"Let's start with an alias. How about I'm your daughter. We can say my name is... Yukairi."

"Alright. Your 'mother' died recently, so I got custody, and where do we say Aoichi went?"

"How about I'm studying overseas?" I thought it was a good plan.

"Great idea!" OK, it was a good plan. Uncle Sousuke placed two plates of pasta on the table, with mugs of hot cocoa. Neither of us drink coffee, so I didn't have to worry about that.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "Y'know, you're going to have to go to elementary school again." I groaned and smacked my head on the table. 'Yay, kiddie school,' I thought as walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

.:(Time Skip: Next Morning):.

I woke up groggily. Joy, I had to be a 'new student' at my old elementary school. I slid out of my bed and found another old outfit. A bronze turtleneck with a blue skirt. I had to go shopping soon. All my old stuff was skirts, I needed some jeans.

I bounded down the stairs after sliding in some 'disguise' contacts that I had bought. They turned my blue eyes a deep sea green. Two slices of toast and a new backpack later and I was on the way to the Teitan Elementary School office.

.:(Another Time Skip):.

After a long time in the office, which left me fidgety and nervous, they took me down to my new classroom. I paused outside the door and waited to be announced. When the teacher called me in, I steeled myself and put on my most girly, childish mask. I introduced myself and went to sit by a large boy that the teacher, Kobayashi-sensei I think, called 'Kojima-kun'.

In between math and writing, we had a free period, and my desk mates friends all crowded around our desks and started yammering, tossing questions at me until the one who introduced herself as Ayumi asked if I would like to join the Detective Boys. 'Con: Small children will ask you to join clubs you have no business in,' silence reigned for a few seconds as I filed the new con. I gave in before they pulled teary-eyed puppy-dog faces at me, though. I can't stand those.

Conan-kun (whom I knew, but pretended not to) sighed and said, "I'll call Agasa-hakase to get her a badge." The set of three beamed bright enough to mimic the sun.

.:(Yet Another Time Skip):.

After school, Conan-kun told us that Agasa-hakase had my badge ready, so the other three members of the 'Detective Boys' decided I should get it right away. They led me down a long familiar path (I walked this way with Ran until Kudo-kun left) to the professors home.

The elderly professor beamed down at us before asking Conan-kun why he needed a fifth badge. In answer I walked out from behind Genta-kun. Agasa-hakase grinned at me, and I decided that the ground was suddenly very fascinating. I knew the elder professor, but at the height of a seven-year old, even familiar faces can be intimidating, just from sheer height.

"One moment," the professor said before vanishing back into the house. A moment later, he came back out and crouched in front of me. His breath smelled like coffee, and his lab coat smelled like smoke and oil. He handed me a small blue and yellow badge, with a bunch of techie stuff on the back. Mitsuhiko-kun explained what everything did, and then Ayumi-chan showed me how to use it. Soon enough, they were letting me practise by calling everyone.

They offered to walk me home. I accepted. I led the way and we took the shortest route I remembered. When we reached the gate, Conan looked up at the nameplate and got this really thoughtful look on his face; Ran was right, he almost looked exactly like Kudo-kun when he did that.

"Ne, Yukairi-chan," he began. "Isn't this where Aoichi-neechan lives?" 'Shit,' I thought. 'I forgot he came over with Ran that one time!' I began to panic, then remembered my cover.

"Hai~! But Aoichi-neechan is studying overseas!" I hoped that would shake him off enough, even though the sweetness of my voice was enough to give a dentist cavities. He left off his line of questioning though, thank goodness. I waved goodbye as they walked away, then turned to the open gate and made my way inside.

I was tackled by the blur that was Naru and berated by the cussing uncle that was waiting at the entrance for me. Just a typical evening, except for the shrinkage.

.:(AN now):.

So guess whose POV it is next time! Conan, that's who! He will question his new classmate and find out Aoichi didn't go to high school. Will he make the connection? I certainly hope so. (Sometimes stories write themselves, y'know?)

_**Revised: 31/10/13**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Suspicion

Conan pondered the new student as he walked the now-habitual path to the Mouri Detective Agency. She was rather bright for her apparent age, but got along with the other three like a house on fire. She seemed more mature than the others, and was (thankfully) not crushing on him like the rest of the girls in his class. She reminded him of Aoichi, whom he knew through Ran (in both lives).

His train of thought broke as he slipped on the mask of Conan, calling "I'm home!" as he walked through the door.

"Welcome home!" Ran called as she came out of her room to greet him. "So how was school?" she asked as soon as she reached him.

"We got a new student today Ran-neechan! She's really smart and likes mysteries!" Cavity-inducing sweetness up to full and no hint of Shinichi shining through. She smiled down at him.

"I'm glad you got a new student, Conan-kun. My class is missing another student." Rans' voice was sharp, while her expression was deceivingly sweet. He could tell it wasn't directed at him, but the anger rolling off her made him sweat a little.

"Another?" Sweet tones dialled up a notch there, furrow the brow a little there, adorable head tilt here, and the sparkle of curiosity that didn't need to be faked. Perfect picture of concerned slash curious kid. Ran looked down, anger forgotten for the moment.

"Oh, first Shinichi went on that stupid case of his, the deduction geek, now Aoichi's gone overseas to study! I just hope she's keeping up her karate." The anger had returned, now partially angry at Shinichi for his extended 'absence'. Ran then drifted back into the kitchen, leaving Conan alone with his thoughts and a few scattered mangas. He hopped up onto the couch and picked up a colourful volume, the cover proclaiming 'Kamen Yaiba: Rise of the Potato Duke', or something along those lines.

He pretended to read, while really his seventeen-year-old detectives mind was running a mile a minute. When 'Shininchi' had disappeared, he had been shrunk and 'Conan' arrived. When Aoichi vanished, her relative Yukairi appeared. It was entirely possible that there was another person in his situation. It was also possible that Yukairi was a real person, and really a relative of Aoichi.

Ran reappeared after putting supper in the oven. Conan decided to seize his opportunity and ask.

"Ne, Ran-neechan, did Aoichi-neechan say anything about a relative? Because Yukairi-chan is living at her house!"

"No Conan-kun. Not a word." Yukairi staying over was a surprise then. Like him living at Rans place.

The evidence all added up, but he had no actual proof that Yukairi was Aoichi and vice versa. This required more thought. He went to 'his' room and scooped up his soccer ball.

"I'm going to the park for a while, Ran-neechan!" Ran popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Be back in time for supper!" she called back.

.:(Line Break):.

The black and white ball flew in a smooth pattern. Head to front to back to foot to head and so on. He paid it no attention as his mind ticked on the newest mystery.

"What'cha doin' Conan-kun?" The ball faltered in its smooth arc when Conan was startled out of his wool-gathering by Yukairis voice.

"I'm thinking," he said, adjusting the sailing soccer ball back into rhythm with a few neat kicks. She watched the black and white sphere for a couple more moments before shrugging and skipping over to the swing set. Yukairi set herself swinging with a firm push, and the only sounds in the park were the creak of the swings and the sound of the bouncing ball.

"You know," the girl said rather conversationally. "I think you're more than you appear." The swings continued to squeak in the silence that followed.

"I could say the same to you," Conan spoke in the same conversational tone. A snort of giggles came from the vicinity of the old swing.

"You could say that," she said, laughter sparkling in her sea green eyes and dancing through her voice. The sound of swinging stopped abruptly, and Conan heard a soft sigh, and Yukairi murmuring quietly about "stupid black dress codes" and "darn poison" and "dumb uncles". He really didn't understand that last one. He glanced over at the girl, who looked depressed as she gazed across the park at a teenage boy.

.:(Switching POV and rewind):.

"Going to the park, back in a bit!" I called out to my uncle. He grunted in reply. Me turning back the clock hadn't affected him. Personally, I think he was in denial. I stretched for the knob on the mahogany door and went down the path. I usually go to the park that Ran, Kudo-kun, and I favoured as kids. It was within walking distance of all of our houses, and had a full playground, though Kudo-kun preferred the open, grassy spaces.

When I reached the park, I saw Conan-kun bouncing a soccer ball around. His brow was furrowed slightly, and his eyes were sharply focused. 'Thinking,' I thought. 'But what about.'

"What'cha doin' Conan-kun?" I asked as cheerfully as possible. The soccer ball faltered as his expression snapped into a masked surprise.

"I'm thinking," was his reply. 'Thanks, Captain Obvious,' was my reaction, heavy on the sarcasm. 'My real question is what about.' He had corrected the ball, and I watched it soar for a couple moments before I shrugged and headed for the swings.

I settled into my favourite swing and shoved off, soaring into the sky. After a moment of silence only broken by the sounds of the swing and ball, I spoke.

"You know," I said. "I think you're more than you appear." There was another silence, shorter this time, before he replied.

"I could say the same to you," he said in the casual tone I had started with. 'You have no idea,' I thought, letting the giggle slip past my mask.

"You could say that," I said, fairly certain he could see the laughter I was trying to hold back. Then I remembered why I was 'more than I appear.' I brought the swing to a halt and sighed. Muttering curses and saying things that I really shouldn't have, I looked at the colourful gravel of the playground. When I looked up, I saw my boyfriend, Ryuuchi, sitting on a bench and looking around. I had tried not to think of him since this whole mess began, but before I was shrunk, I had promised to meet him here today. I turned away. Conan-kun was staring at me and I looked back down at the gravel, trying to hide the sadness and pain I felt.

.:(Switcherino):.

Yukairi wrenched her gaze away from the boy across the park. Then it seems she noted Conans thoughtful stare and dropped her gaze to the rainbow of gravel on the ground. Conan knew that despairing look. He had seen it once or twice in the mirror when he got too deep into thinking about how Ran must feel. He felt it form on his face every time he hung up after calling his childhood friend.

He glanced back at the boy Yukairi had been looking at. Unintentionally, he assessed the boy as if he were a suspect. 'Dressed casually, jeans and a collared shirt. Colour of shirt-green, matching his eyes. Probably waiting for a girl, she's obviously late, from the way he's checking his watch and glancing around,' Conan finished his brief assessment, and then realized that he recognized the person. Ryuuchi was a friend from soccer, and the girl he was looking for was probably Aoichi. They had been dating on and off for the past year, and Sonoko went on about how romantic and nice he was.

Another piece snapped into place in his mental puzzle, just as Ryuuchi sighed, gave up and left. He heard a faint sound after Ryuuchi left, and turned to see the source was Yukairi. She had hopped off the swing and started walking home, but he could see the faint glimmer of tears on her cheeks.

He dashed forward to catch up to her, determined to find out if she was, in fact, Aoichi. Conan clasped his hand on her shoulder. They were in a small grove of trees, the most private place in the park.

"Yukairi-chan, are you okay?" He asked innocently, figuring he should get her off guard if she was going to answer any questions. She started crying slightly harder, indicating that No, She Was Not Okay. He prepped his next question carefully, from the phrasing to the intonation.

"Do you know who that was?" Conan dropped into the voice he used for Hattori, Agasa, and his parents. Yukairi nodded silently, tears slowing slightly.

"Do you?" She added extra emphasis on 'you', as if she was confused.

"Yeah," he began, a wry smile tugging his expression into one of wistfulness. He was sure about this, and it was too late to stop now. "I do, did, whatever. Back when I was full sized, when I was a highschool detective in the same soccer club as him."

.:():.

A/N: Daaamn Shinichi! You just twisted up my storyline, didn't you? I had planned on him not finding out until Haibara showed up. Hell, I hadn't even planned on Aoichi's boyfriend showing up at ALL! Anywhozles, next chapter we'll go back to Aoichi's point of view. Review, fav, follow, like, dislike, hate. Y'know, what you want to do. Me, I'll just keep writing.

kthnxbai (with a cheerful ja ne~)

~BriarGem


	6. Chapter 5: The Reaction

LAST TIME:

"Yeah," he began, a wry smile tugging his expression into one of wistfulness. He was sure about this, and it was too late to stop now. "I do, did, whatever. Back when I was full sized, when I was a highschool detective in the same soccer club as him."

.:(Now):.

My mind stuttered to a halt. There were only two highschool detective that I knew of in the neighbourhood, and I sure didn't play soccer.

"K-kudo-kun?" The words came unbidden, and I cursed the uncertain stutter in the familiar name. His expression turned into the familiar smirk he got when he solved a case.

"Indeed, Hikino-san. I believe we're in the same situation then." My frozen mind kickstarted into full gear.

"How did you get into this?" I asked, my voice strong and stutter-free again.

"Heh, bad timing," Kudo-kun began sourly. "Ran and I were at Tropical Land to celebrate her winning that tournament. When we went on the Mystery Coaster, there was a murder. I solved it (of course), and left the coaster. We were walking around the park, and I saw one of the men in black I had seen on the coaster. He was acting suspicious, so I followed him. He was blackmailing a company CEO. I was so caught up in watching them, I didn't notice his partner sneaking up behind me. His partner hit me in the head. The one I followed wanted to shoot me, but his partner didn't want to leave a bullet trail.

"They gave me an experimental poison and left me for dead. I passed out from the pain, and when I woke up, I was like this," he finished. His story was incredibly like mine. I didn't realize I had zoned out until he asked me how I got like this, after yelling my name a few times.

"Oh, well, similar to yours actually," I began nervously. "I worked a case with a man in black as a suspect. I solved the case, and he went off before the police started questioning. I followed him for a few blocks, before he turned a corner. I went around the corner and got hit across the back of the head. He was muttering to himself, and then fed me a poison, probably the same one as you, and there was a burning pain. I passed out, and when I woke up, I was like this." I had started crying slightly again when I finished.

He looked at me speculatively, as if sizing me up. Then he smiled, catching me off guard.

"Let's work together then! We'll definitely catch those bastards easier with two detectives," he said, surprisingly cheerful. 'Well,' a traitorous little voice whispered, against my surprise. 'He's been in this situation longer than you. He just wanted someone who understands.' I agreed to work with him, if only to get back to my old life. We talked a little while longer, before he looked at his watch and started.

"Gotta go, or Ran will be mad," Kudo-kun said, and then left. I left the park to go home. As I walked down the path to my home, I pondered the consequences of there being two people in this situation, and wondering if there could be more.

I opened the door again, and walked in to the smell of pizza and garlic bread. I bounded into the warm kitchen and leapt up to peer over the counter. A small chair was suddenly shoved under my feet, and I will admit that I let out a startled squawk of protest.

I turned to see my uncle chuckling softly at my expense. He cracked a grin as I slung my fist at him and he caught it easily in one hand.

He swung me around by my arm into a chair at the table, released my fist, and deposited a slice of pizza and a glass of cola in front of me, then settled down with his own food across the table.

"So," he said, starting a conversation to break the silence. "How was your first day of school?" I sighed and pulled the badge out of my pocket.

"I got inducted into a detectives club," I said showing him the radio badge. He gave it a cursory inspection, then returned it to my hand.

"Anything else new?" I groaned. Sometimes he knew me too well. He could probably tell I'd been crying, and that's why he asked. I figured I may as well tell him.

"There's another person like me. Kudo Shinichi, y'know the guy that went away a while back, he got shrunk too." I hoped he'd connect the dots himself so I wouldn't have to explain. He looked thoughtful.

"Didn't you say when that Kudo kid left that that real smart kid Conan started living with your pal, Ran?" I grinned at him, because he wasn't a police detective for nothing.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p' for emphasis. "Edogawa Conan is in fact Kudo Shinichi, but don't tell, because his situation's the same as mine." He smiled and nodded in reply, and we went back to eating in silence.

After we finished, I was exhausted. I figured it was my shrunken state responsible, but went up to bed and sank gratefully into the pile of pillows on it. I was asleep almost instantly


	7. Chapter 6: The Meeting

.:(Dream Sequence):.

The rumbling of the roller coaster along the tracks was almost drowned out by the screams of the passengers. Both sounds faded as I got further from the ride. I passed a dark alley and peered into the shadows. A young boy laid injured in the darkness. Compassion overtook me, and I ran to see if he was okay.

As I got closer, I noticed the transparent figure of a teenage boy hovering like a protective shield over him. I got even closer and realized the boy and teenager were the adult and shrunken forms of Kudo-kun. I leapt backwards in surprise.

The younger Kudo-kun sat up slowly, as if waking up. The elder version kept hovering. When the younger was fully awake, they both seemed to notice me. Two identically piercing blue gazes turned on me, and the shadowy silhouette turned to guard his younger self.

.:(Now referring to them as Conan and Shinichi):.

Conan turned blearily towards me, and I could see a thin trickle of blood under his eye. I noticed that Shinichi had matching wounds and blood. They were both wearing the same outfit, though Conans was far too big on his tiny frame.

Shinichi held up a glowing, silver mirror. The frame was golden, studded with sapphires and rubies in an elegant pattern. In the mirror, my face was that of the seven-year old me, but there was a ghostly image around my face of my adult self.

.:(Dream End):.

I snapped awake with a gasp. The dream had been odd, and I suspected it had something to do with Kudo-kun telling me his story. I slid out of the bed, and began preparing for the day. I continued to ponder Kudo-kuns confession. It certainly explained a lot of Rans theories.

I heard the doorbell ring, echoing through the house. My uncles footsteps followed the echoing ring, and the door opened. I moved towards my bedroom door and peered around the corner.

"Ah, Aoko-chan! How's your father?" Uncle Sousuke spoke to the visitor. It was a friend of mine, Nakamori Aoko. I supposed her father had sent her to pick up my uncle because a heist note had been delivered.

"Hello Hikino-san! Tou-san is fine, but he would like to see you at the station," she said, confirming my suspicions. I grabbed my cell phone off my nightstand and sent my uncle a text saying, 'be right down, txt me the heist riddle ;)'. I then trotted down the stairs.

"Ohayo, Tou-san," I said, faking tiredness in my voice. I pretended to notice the 'new' person in the house. "Who're you, neesan?" I asked, turning up the little kid act. Aoko got a scary gleam in her eyes before she glomped me.

"Oh, you're sooo CUTE!" Aoko squealed. I flinched back because she had reached a pitch I didn't think was possible. I squirmed out of her tight hold to see my uncle getting his jacket out of the closet.

"Tou-san, where are you going?" I asked, turning up the curious kid vibe. He turned and crinkled his brow. I jerked my head slightly towards Aoko, and understanding grew in his eyes.

"I'm going to work, Yukairi-chan. Aoko-chans' father needs my help." He said, not really explaining the situation, and smiling down at me. Aoko turned towards him, and glanced between him and me.

"Maybe Yukairi-chan here can come shopping with me and Kaito today," she said, looking kind of unsure but determined. I decided it would be a nice day out.

"Really, neechan? I'd like that!" I said, grinning. She smiled down at me, and I gave her a shy smile in return. My uncle gave me a minuscule nod before turning to Aoko.

"Of course you can take Yukairi-chan shopping with you! She's been wanting to get some jeans. I'll give you some money for her." I glared discreetly, I knew how to handle my own money. Aoko smiled and turned to me.

"Come on Yukairi-chan! Lets go meet Kaito at the ice cream parlour. Maybe he can show you some magic tricks." I nodded vigorously. Aoko turned to my uncle and grabbed hold of my hand.

"See you later, Tou-san~!" I said. He winked at me, and I walked out the door.

.:(A/N):.

Alright, so, yes her uncle is on the Kaitou KID Task Force. Yes, she is friends with Aoko. Yes, there will be elements of MK. And yes, there will be a heist. Any heist note suggestions or opinions will be welcomed, but I'll probably use the one I wrote.

kthnxbai (with a cheerful ja ne~)

~BriarGem


	8. Chapter 7: The Note

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I tugged it out. The touch screen was lit up brilliantly, displaying the message that I had 1 new text. I slid my finger across the screen to unlock it, ignoring the curious gazes of my escorts.

The message flew open. It loaded a photo of KIDs note. I glanced at it, picking out the most obvious parts before I locked my phone again and returned it to my pocket. The two teens looked at each other and shrugged before Aoko pulled me into another shop.

.:(Time Skippy):.

I arrives home, tired and laden with new clothes, books and everything else. I collapsed onto my bed and pulled out my phone to decipher the heist note. My screen blazed with colour and light. I opened the message and my eyes caught on the doodle, with its monocle and manic grin. I skimmed the note then went back and read it again.

The first sentence was in English. 'A rose by any other name' it read. The rest was in Japanese. I read out loud under my breath.

"A gem by any other hue/Would be as pretty and as sweet/To hold and view/Black as the night/With golden stars/The silvery Moon shows not its face/The hands of the clock bow with grace/The dove flies in/And perch is found/In moonlight and shadows on the ground." My mind began to decipher the meaning.

The English was probably important. It seemed familiar to me as I tried to place it. I drifted off still trying to figure out where I had heard it before.

.:(Dream sequence):.

I was flying past the darkened moon with a snowy white dove trailing just behind me. A buildings' silhouette appeared in front of me and I glided towards it. A clock chimed in the distance and the moon lit up as sounds of a performance drifted up from the building.

I flew into a shadow on the ground in front of a glass pane and spotted my reflection in it. I was a bird the exact opposite of the snowy dove. I was a jet black pigeon, but as moonlight washed over my feathers, they gleamed like an oil slick, rainbows shimmering on the surface.

The dove that had accompanied me crooned before fluttering towards a glittering spot on the ground. It scooped the spot up in its beak and flew away before the world faded.

.:(Dream End):.

A/N: So, did you like my note? I did! If you can guess, don't put it in a review, so that other people can be detectives too~! First person to PM me with the correct answer to the riddle can have their OC in this fic, so I s'pose I might be getting a few PMs. If you enjoyed, thanks for reading. If you hated, whatever. Review if you want, Fav if you want, whatever.  
kthnxbai (with a cheerful ja ne~)  
~BriarGem


End file.
